<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Made for Him by SandCat1519</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147132">Made for Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandCat1519/pseuds/SandCat1519'>SandCat1519</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gossip Girl (TV 2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chuck and Blair - Freeform, F/M, chair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandCat1519/pseuds/SandCat1519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At that moment he was almost sure he could glimpse the paradise that consists of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Made for Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since he first laid eyes on women, she had been left off  of his list. At first he had done it for Nate, after all he had been his best friend and she had been his girlfriend since childhood. Because it was precisely her, the perfect, chaste and beautiful Blair, quite the opposite of what he was. As time passed it became clear that he didn't need to pay attention to her, all the women he knew wanted to be with him, each one of them fell at his feet and the others paid the price; one, two or three, none was enough to satisfy Chuck Bass. It had never occurred to him that maybe all he needed was to have her.</p><p>That's why when he saw her arrive destroyed in Victrola instead of Nate, although she didn't look like it. He felt that that night his life was about to be turned upside down. She wanted to run away and he, in his own way, also yearned for a moment of freedom.</p><p>That night he paid attention to her all the time, every second, every minute he never took his eyes off her. He wanted to know how she was, what had happened to make her break up with Nate, even though he could imagine it. On one occasion he asked her how she was and she only told him that she was relieved. This simple word succeeded in awakening in him a flame which he did not know, and from that moment everything became different.</p><p>When the wise girl ceased to be, stepped onto the platform and dancing in a way that was anything but chaste, Chuck already knew he was lost. He lost himself in the taste of alcohol, in the smell of cigars and liquor, observing the so far mysterious curves of Blair, her shapely body and her eyes which gazed at him with playfulness and a touch of sensuality. He felt the warmth of this flame consuming his body, his heart and for the first time since women had entered his life, he felt longing for Blair Waldorf.</p><p>He regretted what he wanted to do, he really regretted it. After all, Nate had always been his friend, originally that had been the reason his eyes never lingered on Blair, but now it was too late to blame himself or even look away. It had happened. The desire burned inside him, the alcohol allowed him to push any remnant of consciousness to the depths of himself and the sophisticated scent of the gorgeous girl was beginning to intoxicate him, so powerfully that he could see no one but only her.</p><p>Now that they were in the limo, separated from the world and forgotten by life, he was sure there was no way to prevent what fate had prepared for them. She was so close he could almost feel her breath mingling with his, her eyes fixed on hers and all he could think of was shrinking the distance between them. A distance that vanished when his lips touched Blair's. At that moment he was almost sure he could glimpse the paradise that consists of them.</p><p>"Are you sure?" He asked.</p><p>In response she kissed him, this time with more ferocity, one could even say with a little urgency. It was a gift kiss, of desire and a feeling neither of them knew until then. For Blair it was like escaping reality, for Chuck it was like staying in heaven.</p><p>Because Blair was perfect and made for him. Her body, her eyes, her caresses and kisses, but above all her lips. Lips that tasted of strawberries, sin and full moon nights. Red lips, beautiful and plump. Lips he had always dreamed of.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>